Snowed In
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: NUMBER 1 - Due to a weather advisory warning, Hotch takes a very drunk Reid home with him. They end up trapped in his house all weekend long, holed up in his bedroom by the fireplace. Things happen in that room that neither of them had ever expected.


Snowed In

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

WARNING for homosexual intercourse. Hotch/Reid

* * *

Reid jumped when Garcia flung herself down across his lap, her head landing on Morgan's lap.

"I… I just died in your arms tonight!" She sang along with the song that had just come on in the club they were in. "Must've been somethin' you said…" Seeing the shocked look on Reid's face, Emily couldn't help it. She moved behind Reid, and flung herself over the back of the bench, wrapping her arms around him, joining Garcia in singing.

"I just died in your arms tonight! Must have been some kind of kiss?" She blinked around, not sure if those were the right words. But they were too busy laughing at Reid, blushing and stuttering his words, trying to disentangle himself from Garcia and Emily. Hotch and Rossi watched, chuckling, as JJ joined in.

"I should have walked away… I should have walked away!" The three women sang, now ALL draped over Reid, who sat there with a resigned look on his face. Morgan just laughed, looking down at Garcia's head in his lap.

"I don't think Reid has ever BEEN this close to so many gorgeous women at once, Baby Girl." He snickered, watching Reid grab his drink and knock it all back.

"I love 80's night." Garcia mused, as Emily and JJ got off of Reid.

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom…" Reid mumbled, squirming under Garcia.

"Hmmm…" Garcia mused. "Boy genius is a bad liar."

"Let him up, Garcia." Rossi laughed, and she sat up. Reid struggled to his feet, hurrying to the bathroom.

"Let's play a drinking game." Penelope said, leaning in. The team looked at her.

"Okay. What kind of drinking game?" Morgan asked.

"… Truth or dare."

"No." Hotch and Rossi said in unison.

"Look, we'll keep it appropriate." Garcia said. "Rossi can be the ref."

"No." Hotch said again.

"Come on, Hotch. It can be a bonding exercise."

"Yeah, come on, Hotch. No one will step over any boundaries." Morgan said.

"… How about a trivia game?" Rossi asked.

"With Reid?" JJ laughed.

"Oh…" Rossi grumbled, watching as Reid emerged from the bathroom and returned to the table. Their waitress came to the table.

"Anyone need anything else?" She asked.

"A tray full of assorted shots." Garcia said. The waitress nodded and returned fifteen minutes later, setting the tray down. "Okay. We ARE going to play a game. We have to think of some sort of game that EVERYONE will play, and that Reid can't completely dominate." The group laughed, looking at Reid. The boy smiled and shrugged.

"How about… Finish the Lyrics?" JJ offered. "Sing a line, spin the bottle, and the person it lands on finishes."

"… Perfect." Garcia said. "JJ goes first." JJ smiled and nodded, thinking.

"Hmmm… okay." And she spun the bottle and broke into song. "She's got it! Yeah, baby, she's got it!" The bottle spun, then slowed. It landed on Emily. Emily grinned.

"I'm your Venus! I'm your fire! At your desire!" She finished. JJ clapped her hands, and Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my turn." Emily said, and spun the bottle. "… Turn up the collar on, my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowin' my mind…" It spun, and landed on Rossi.

"Forgive me, I can't sing." Rossi said, smiling. "But… 'I see the kids in the street, without enough to eat. Who am I to be blind pretending not to see their need'." Emily nodded.

"Well done." She said, and Hotch looked at Rossi.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Dave." He teased. Rossi snorted and spun the bottle.

"Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think it'd understand." Rossi quoted. The team was silent. Then JJ laughed.

"I didn't know he had THAT in him, either." She snorted, and they all burst out laughing. The bottle landed on Morgan, who shook his head.

"And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, it might blow up and kill this man." Morgan finished. "You owe me, Rossi." And he spun the bottle.

"Shot through the heart! And you're to blame!" He crowed. The bottle landed on Reid. Reid blinked.

"… Uhhh…"

"… Oh, come ON Reid!" Morgan groaned. "Bon Jovi, man!"

"… Sorry." Reid shrugged.

"Drink." Morgan said. Right sighed and tossed back a shot, shuddering. Morgan shook his head. "Pathetic man… Your turn." Reid blinked and nodded, then cocked his head and thought.

"… Um…" He spun the bottle. "I tried to hard and got so far. But in the end it doesn't even matter."

"You're kidding." Morgan said, staring. "Reid quoting Linkin Park?" The bottle landed on JJ. She smiled.

"I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end it doesn't even matter." She finished, then spun the bottle. "It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. There were moment of gold and there were flashes of light." It landed on Hotch. He smiled slightly.

"There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right." He said.

"And Hotch knows Celine Dion…" Emily groaned, grinning. "I think Truth or Dare would have been less disturbing."

"That's enough out of you, Agent Prentiss." Hotch snorted, and spun the bottle. "Turning and returning to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say…" Everyone groaned, and the bottle landed on Garcia.

"Take my breath Awaaaaayyyy!" She sang loudly. The group laughed. She grinned and spun the bottle. "God bless Mother Nature! She's a single woman too! She took over Heaven, she knew what she had to do! She taught every angel to re-arrange the sky! So that each and every woman, could find her perfect guy!" The bottle landed on Reid. He blinked.

"… Uh… Wow... I uh… I don't know." He admitted. The team stared, and then the girls all shouted.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Several people around them turned to stare. Reid blinked, taken aback.

"… Reid. I have GOT to school you on music." Morgan said. Reid sighed, drooping. He took a drink, then spun the bottle.

"Fine. I'm not going easy on you, then. 'Winter's on the wing, here's a fine spring morn. Cutting clean through the night, come the May, I say'." He quoted. The team stared at him. The bottle landed on Morgan. The man just blinked.

"… What?" He said after a moment. Reid just sat back and smirked.

"Do I need to repeat it?" Reid asked.

"… No. What the hell IS it?"

"… Drink." Reid said, smugly. Morgan glared and tossed back the shot.

"You're gonna pay, pretty boy." He said, sticking his finger in Reid's face. Reid leaned back, irritably batting it away.

"Yeah yeah. Take your turn."

"And dear God, no 'Baby Got Back'." Emily snorted, and Morgan gave her a look.

"Alright, smarty pants." He said, and spun the bottle. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life an realize there's nothing left." It landed on Rossi.

"Damn." Rossi said, and took a drink. The group chuckled. He looked at Morgan. "That song Reid gave you… it's from the musical The Secret Garden. The lyrics are, 'Winter's taking flight sweeping dark cold air out to sea, spring is born, come the day I say'." Morgan blinked, then turned and smacked Reid upside the head.

"OW!"

"No Broadway allowed, man!" He insisted.

"Only if the whole group agrees." JJ said, grinning. "And I like it. So… go, Rossi."

And so the night progressed. Reid used a lot of Broadway songs (since he knew so many, thanks to his mother) and Morgan progressed to HipHop. By the end of the night, there was a clear winner, that being Garcia; she knew EVERYTHING. But the loser was even MORE obvious.

"Man…" Morgan said. "He is PLASTERED." The group nodded, staring at Reid. "Who's gonna take him home? He lives all the way across town."

"Hmm… Actually, I think I'll take him home with me." Hotch said, frowning at the TV above the bar. "There's a weather advisory."

"I'll drive you." Garcia said. "You know. Since I'm sober." The others laughed and slowly got up, paying the hefty bill.

"Alright, kid…" Rossi chuckled, ducking his head under Reid's arm. Morgan ducked under the other. Reid groaned.

"… I'm gonna… *hic* kill you guys…" Reid groaned.

"Come on, Reid." Hotch laughed. They helped Reid out to Garcia's car.

"Damn… it's cold." Morgan gasped.

"It's snowing!" Garcia cheered. Behind her, Reid groaned.

"Stop stop stop… I'm gonna puke…" Rossi chuckled and guided Reid over to the gutter, where Reid vomited.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're a light weight under the best circumstances…" He said, and Morgan laughed.

"He is." He said. "Reid can't hold his liquor. Usually it only takes one shot, sometimes two. He had seven."

"Good thing he withdrew from the game when he did." JJ said, smiling and shaking her head. "You okay, Spence?"

"… No. And I hate you ALL." Reid groaned.

"Get in the car, honey." Garcia crooned, ruffling Reid's hair. "But if you hurl all over Esther, I will personally disembowel you." Reid's eyes widened, and he turned and retched again. Hotch smiled, shaking his head.

"Let's not put any graphic images into his head right now, Garcia." He said. "Thanks for driving. I don't think I would pass a sobriety test right now."

"In you go, boss." Garcia said, and watched as Rossi and Morgan helped Reid into the backseat of the convertible. Garcia then put up the top, and they took off.

"Okay Hotch. Directions please."

"Take a left." Hotchner said. "And we need to stop off and get Reid a tall black coffee."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n."

* * *

Hotch unlocked his door, glancing at Reid who was leaning on him. Reid looked at him after a moment, swaying a bit. "Did… Did I get shot?"

"… Kind of…" Hotchner chuckled. "Lots of shots."

"… Am I gonna live?"

"… Yeah. But when you wake up in the morning, you'll wish you hadn't." Hotch said, opening the door and helping Reid in. He got Reid over to the sofa and helped him lie down, tugging off his shoes. Reid just collapsed, passing out in a drunken stupor. Hotch shook his head, and headed off to shower.

* * *

Reid groaned, slowly waking up. He made a face at the foul taste in his mouth, then turned his head to the side. And immediately regretted it.

"Headache?" Hotch asked, walking into the room.

"… Oh, God… I feel sick." Reid groaned.

"C'mere." Hotch said, helping Reid to his feet and stumble into the bathroom. Reid collapsed in front of the toilet, throwing up.

"Take these." Hotch said, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle, shaking some pills into his palm. He filled a glass by the sink and offered them to Reid. Reid slowly stumbled to his feet, taking the pills and washing them down with water. Hotch handed him a brand new toothbrush.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes." He said. "Towel is there on the rack." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Reid sighed, sipping the water, then brushed his teeth until the vile taste was out of his mouth. Then he turned on the shower, stripped off his clothes and stepped in. The shower was almost an immediate relief. He stood there, enjoying the hot water cascading over him, soothing his pounding head. There was a knock on the door.

"Reid?" Hotch called. "Here are some clothes for you." And he gathered up Reid's discarded clothes to wash… they smelled of alcohol, sweat and cigarette smoke. Reid bathed thoroughly, and stayed in the shower for a long time. He finally shut the water off, grabbing the towel and rubbing himself dry. He looked at the clothes laid out for him. A pair of drawstring jogging pants and a gray sweatshirt that said D.C. Reid smiled slightly as he pulled on the jogging pants. If they weren't drawstring, they would have fallen right off of his thin hips. He tied the string and pulled on the sweatshirt, draping the towel around his neck. Then he left the bathroom and went in search of Hotch.

"Hey Reid." Hotch said from where he stood at the stove, stirring something in a pot. "Soup?"

"Uh… yeah. Please." Reid said, nodding. "What about work?"

"… It's Saturday, Reid." Hotch said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"… I slept that long?"

"You were SO drunk…" Hotchner laughed. Reid blinked. Hotch was laughing? He looked his boss up and down. He was in Jeans and a dark green sweater, and a pair of black socks. And… he seemed so… relaxed.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, and Reid blinked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." He said, and walked into the kitchen. "I should probably get home." Reid said. "Thanks for letting me stay…" Hotch snorted.

"You're not going anywhere."

"… What?"

"Freak blizzard came in last night… We're not even officially into November yet, for God's sake." Hotch said, and looked at Reid. "We're snowed in. And my car is still at the bar. Garcia drove us home last night."

"Wow." Reid said, raising his eyebrows. "Uh… Can I help you with lunch?"

"Sure. Grab some bowls. To your left." Hotch said. Reid nodded and turned, opening the cabinet and pulling out two bowls. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and went out. Reid blinked.

"Hotch?"

"… Damn." Hotch grumbled. Reid heard him fumble across the room and open a drawer. A moment later, a flashlight turned on, then another.

"Here." Hotch said, and handed Reid one. "There's a lantern in the front closet. Go get it." Reid nodded and turned, walking to the entryway and opening the closet. On the shelf was a fluorescent camping lantern. Reid pulled it down and turned it on, then carried it to the kitchen. Hotch nodded to Reid and turned off the flashlight. The bowls of soup were sitting at the kitchen table. The pair sat down silently to eat. Reid glanced out the window. The wind was howling, and the curtains were drawn.

"Power could be out for a long time." Reid said after a moment.

"We'll be moving to my bedroom." Hotch said, calmly. "I have a fireplace in there. We'll be able to stay warm." Reid nodded. "Before you woke up, I checked the news. The storm is supposed to last all night."

"… Wow." Reid mumbled into his soup. "I… guess we're going to be spending a lot of… uh, quality time together then. Wanna play Trivial Pursuit?"

"Ha ha." Hotch snorted, smiling slightly. Reid looked up at him. Why was Hotch so… relaxed?

They finished their soup, washed the dishes, and then headed up to Hotch's room. Hotch had a roaring fire going within a few minutes.

"Wow. Someone was in Boy Scouts." Reid said, smiling slightly. Hotch nodded, smiling back.

"Unlike someone, I had a pretty normal childhood." He said, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Reid.

"Uh huh. Sure." Reid snorted, smirking. "So… what the hell are we going to do all day."

"… I have a stack of cases we can look over. JJ wasn't sure what to make of them and asked me to take a look." Hotch said.

"… Sure!" Reid answered, enthusiastically. Hotch raised an eyebrow. Was Reid really that excited to do work on the weekend?

"Reid… what do you usually do on the weekend?" He asked as he got the case files.

"Huh? Oh, I read. Research… study."

"… For what?"

"… I read about cases from all over the world." Reid said. "About mental disorders, serial killers, serial stalkers, stuff like that. Forensics or… anything I think might be of use some day." Hotchner stared at Reid.

"Don't you ever relax?"

"Well… sure. I read."

"What do you read."

"… Books…?" Reid offered, confused. Hotch sighed and shook his head.

"You need a new hobby, Reid." He snorted and Reid blinked at him, but shrugged and began going through case files. They did this all day. Reid went over every detail. But after a while, Hotch realized that he was having trouble concentrating. He found himself watching Reid… following his every move; his eyes flicking about, flashing in the light of the fire… such a warm rich golden brown… His tongue ran across his lips, moistening them… a soft pink, the corners quirked up slightly in something akin to a small smile. He tucked his chestnut hair behind his ear. Like his eyes, it was a rich warm color and had a golden glow in the firelight.

Reid paused and looked up. Hotch stared at him for a long time.

"… Hotch?" Reid asked, blinking and frowning slightly. He cocked his head. "You uh… you okay?" Hotch just stared at Reid, listening to his voice. It was awkward and youthful. Sometimes it broke unevenly. Hotch mulled it over in his mind. Intellectually, Reid was hundreds of years beyond himself. Emotionally, he was… years behind. Nothing fit… Physically he was in his mid twenties… His brain was inhuman and he had the heart of a child. Hotch sighed, staring at those confused eyes.

That mind held so many horrific memories… was covered with horrible scars… but his soul had maintained so much innocence. How was it that Reid could be so wise, and yet so naïve all at the same time? Hotch didn't understand it. He was so complex, and yet so easy to figure out…

Hotch would never be able to understand it…

"Hotch!"

"Huh?"

"Do you want something?" Reid asked, eyeing him. Hotch stared at Reid for a moment longer, then looked away.

"No. Just getting tired, I guess."

"Yeah. I think I've burned holes in my brain." Reid mumbled, and rubbed his eyes harshly. He yawned. Hotch chuckled.

"Bed time." He said. "Excuse me." And he went into the closet, emerging a few moments later in pajama pants and a T shirt. Reid had gathered up all of the case files and put them away.

"Night Hotch." He said, and opened the door to the bedroom. "Hoo! It's cold!" And he slammed the door, eyes wide. Hotch smiled.

"I told you. We'll be living in here where the fireplace is." Hotch told him.

"Soooo… just make myself a bed by the fire?"

"… Reid. I have a King sized bed." Hotch said. "There's more than enough room." Reid blinked.

"Uh. Okay. Sure. Just uh… let me get my toothbrush." And he scurried out of the room. Hotch smiled, listening to Reid yelp at how cold the floor was under his bare feet. He shook his head and climbed into bed after brushing his own teeth. Reid returned a few minutes later, shivering.

"Hotch… socks?" He whimpered. "My feet are freezing." Hotch chuckled.

"Top drawer on the left." He said, pointing at the dresser. Reid nodded his thanks, pulling out a pair of warm looking socks and pulled them on before sliding into bed.

"Ooh. Comfy." He said, making himself comfortable. Hotch grunted in amused agreement. Nothing else was said. The pair fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch jerked awake when he was smacked in the face. He drew away and stared down at Reid's hand, which the boy had thrown out to the side. His fingers twitched and he moaned, rolling his head to the side. Hotch slowly rose from the bed, walking across the room and throwing a couple of logs onto the fire, stoking it. He watched the flames, but turned when Reid cried out, thrashing in his sleep. Hotch frowned. Reid had suffered nightmares as long as Hotch had known him. He hated seeing it… seeing him tired, unable to sleep… sometimes afraid to close his eyes. Hotch moved back over to the bed and sat down on it, staring down at Reid. Reid twitched again, shifting and tossing his head to the side, a slightly pained look on his face.

"No…" He mumbled. "… No…"

"Reid…" Hotch called, reaching out and taking the boy's outstretched hand. His fingers twitched in Hotch's hand. Hotch lay down on his side and slowly slid closer, studying Reid's face. The boy twitched yet again, whimpering slightly. Hotch frowned and slowly reached out with his other hand, gently laying it on Reid's face, stroking the slightly sweaty skin. He brushed hair out of Reid's face, then ran his fingers through his hair, feeling Reid unconsciously turn his head into the gentle touch.

Hotch slid his hand around and down Reid's jaw, his thumb trailing across his cheek, then tenderly tracing his lower lip. Reid gave a quiet moan, opening his mouth slightly. Hotch stared at his lips for a moment, then continued to trace every soft contour of the younger's face with his fingertips.

Reid sighed, then frowned slightly before slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times, then focused on Hotchner's face. He frowned, his eyes asking the silent question… 'What are you doing?' Hotch stared back, slowly drawing closer, his own eyes answering. 'Shhh…' He leaned in further. Reid didn't recoil… he just watched the elder draw closer, waiting for what was to come. Hotch's hand slid down his neck, across his shoulder and then down his chest before moving around to rest on Reid's waist. Hotch moved his other arm above Reid's head, bracing himself on this as he hung over Reid.

Still no words were said. Their eyes were locked. Both sets of eyes were brown, but they were so different. Hotch's eyes were hard, and sharp, a deep, rich brown like dark chocolate. Reid's eyes were soft and warm with a golden undertone, like honey. Hotch stared into Reid's curious eyes with a deep intensity… He could sense it. Reid was open to this… he would accept whatever Hotch did in this moment. Hotch felt his lips curl up in a smile, and he watched Reid's eyes light up at the sight of it. Hotch decided then and there to take the plunge; he lowered his head and gently caressed Reid's lips with his own.

Reid tensed slightly, his eyes widening, but a moment later they slid closed and he relaxed, sighing slightly. Hotch turned his head to the side, gently nuzzling Reid, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's side. He felt Reid's breath on his ear.

"… Hotch…" He breathed.

"Shhhh…" Hotch hissed, turning and kissing him again. They shared several soft kisses, before Reid laid a hand on Hotch's chest. Hotch stopped and looked down at him. Reid stared up at him, questioningly.

"I know we're not supposed to profile each other, but… I know what you want." Hotch murmured. "I've known for a long time…" Reid stared at him, blushing, then slowly nodded. "I've felt you watching me. Like I've watched you."

"I never see you watching me… but I can feel you." Reid gasped. Hotch nodded to him.

"I don't think I have to tell you… No one can know about this. NO one…"

"… I know." Reid assured him, and Hotch smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. Reid moaned, and Hotch took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth. Reid fisted his hand in Hotchner's shirt and groaned loudly. Hotch slid one leg over Reid's, bracing his knee between Reid's thighs and delving deeper into his mouth. Reid ran a hand across his chest, then curled it around him, clinging tightly. Hotch moved the arm that was above Reid's head, slipping it under and around Reid's shoulders, gripping his arm, and his hip in the other hand. Reid bent his knee, rubbing his leg against Hotchner's. The man leaned forwards so that his thigh was pressing against Reid's groin.

Reid ripped his mouth away from Hotchner's, moaning. Hotch stared down at him with an almost primal look in his eyes, panting harshly through parted lips. Reid squirmed slightly under the piercing gaze, turning and looking up at the man.

"Hotch…" He whimpered. "Please… I need you…" Hotch nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked, running his tongue over dry lips. "… Spencer?"

The shadow of a smile flickered in Reid's face as he nodded.

"Yes…" He begged. "God… Please…" Hotch studied him for a moment.

"… Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" He asked. Reid nodded. "… Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Hotch." Reid laughed, smiling, "I've always gone to school with people five to ten years older than me… Then I joined the Bureau and the BAU. And you know perfectly well that I don't go out and meet people. I don't even really have FRIENDS outside of work… Who the hell would I do anything WITH?" Hotch blinked, then slowly smiled. Reid's eyes lit up again at the sight of it… Hotch decided that he liked that look on Reid's face, and his smile widened.

"I am going to get you out more." He told the boy, and Reid gave him a coy look.

"What if I would rather… stay in with you?" He asked, sliding a hand up Hotch's chest. Hotch raised his eyebrows, then laughed slightly.

"Are you coming on to me?" He teased.

"… With all due respect, sir… it's YOU who is on ME."

"…Hmm… I am…" Hotch murmured, leaning down and nuzzling Reid's ear, then whispering, "But now I want to be IN you…" Reid gasped and shivered at those words, then moaned. "Do you want it?"

"… Yes… Hotch, please…"

"Aaron."

"… Aaron…" Reid breathed and Hotch closed his eyes, gasping in pleasure at hearing Reid say his name like that. He turned his head and captured Reid's lips in his own again, running his hand up and down Reid's side, sliding it under his shirt, stroking the smooth skin… Reid mewled softly into Hotch's mouth, holding onto the elder man and beginning to rub against his thigh. After a moment, Hotch sat back and pulled Reid with him. He straddled Reid's lap, massaging his chest and shoulders, kissing him passionately like he hadn't kissed anyone in years…

Reid was vaguely aware of Hotch's arousal against his stomach as the man pulled his shirt up. Reid lifted his arms over his head, Hotch sliding the shirt off and tossing it aside. Reid immediately moved his hands to Hotch's hips and grabbed the hem of his shirt, stripping it off of his body. Then, strong arms pulled Reid close and their bodies seemed to mesh together as their lips met again. Hotch leaned forwards, laying Reid down on the bed again and laying on top of him… Reid moaned, somehow finding the dominating weight comforting and arousing.

"God…" He gasped, his breath hot on Hotch's face, smelling faintly of cinnamon toothpaste. "Please… Aaron…"

Hotch moaned appreciatively, pressing Reid down into the bed and invading his mouth again. Reid moaned in welcome, sliding his tongue along Hotchner's while dragging his fingernails down his back. Hotch groaned at that, thrusting his hips down into Reid's and grinding against him. Reid threw his head back with a heated cry, eyelids fluttering.

Hotch felt that he was drowning in the delight he felt at every sound Reid made… the physical contact between them… and the euphoria he felt at knowing that what was happening was real… this wasn't a dream… not THIS time… he didn't want to admit how many times he had woken from a dream that went along the lines of what was happening at this moment… and usually he had to clean himself up upon waking from those dreams. But this… he stared down at Reid… this was real. And he was going to make the most of it.

He felt Reid's hands on his hips slide down, taking his pants along for the ride. Hotch felt the cold air on his backside, but also the heat from the crackling fire… He smiled slightly in amusement at how fitting he found the situation… They were snowed in with no electricity, bathing in the light and warmth of the fire as they prepared to indulge in one another's bodies for the first time…

Hotch paused and stared down at Reid. He knew that this was going to be Reid's first time… in a way, it was going to be his own. He loved Haley. He truly did. And he was physically attracted to her. Always had, always would. He had never really been attracted to men before… never SERIOUSLY considered laying with another man… but then he met Reid. And somehow, he just felt right. And suddenly, for the first time, he no longer missed Haley. He loved her. He always would. But she was no longer his. She never would be his again. But this young man, this precious creature lay there beneath him, trusting him, offering up his body to him… offering up his heart… And Hotch realized that there was nothing on this earth that he wanted more than that…

"Spencer…" He gasped, and Reid opened his soft eyes, looking up at Hotch. "… I love you." Reid's eyes glowed as he smiled.

"… I love you." Reid responded, joy filling his eyes. Hotch smiled down at him with more tenderness that Reid had ever seen in the man. For a moment, everything stopped and they just held onto each other, basking in the emotions welling up in themselves, and radiating from each other. They lay there in each other's arms for a long time until finally, Reid whimpered slightly, rubbing against Hotch to remind him that they had… unfinished business to attend to.

Hotch smiled slightly and managed to wriggle out of his pants, kicking them away. He turned and looked at his bedside table. A bottle of lotion was there. He always kept it around, the cold winter weather dried out his skin, especially on his hands… and he hated the feel of it. He grabbed the bottle and dropped it on the bed between the two pillows. Then he turned his attention back onto the young agent beside him.

He ran his gaze down Reid's long legs to his feet, then ran his hands down the same path, stripping the socks off of Reid. He couldn't help but think how silly it would be, putting the moves on Reid when the boy was wearing nothing but socks. The mental picture was just funny to him… He wrapped his hands around Reid's waist, staring down in slight amazement at just how thin the boy was… he pressed his thumbs into the flesh, tracing the hip bones jutting out from he otherwise flat abdomen, the soft skin pulled taught over them.

Reid watched Hotch's face silently as the elder man examined his body, taking in every soft curve of muscle and bone under the milky skin. Hotch's eyes flicked up to Reid's for a moment before he began to slowly peel the pants off of his body, his eyes inspecting every inch that was revealed. He cocked his head and paused, reaching out to trace a scar on Reid's knee.

"… I uh… I tried to ride a skateboard when I was eleven." Reid explained. Hotch blinked, then grinned and laughed slightly. "Yeah… it wasn't pretty." Reid confirmed, smiling. Hotch looked at Reid, fondly.

"You're a good kid. You know that, right?" Hotch said, suddenly. Reid blinked, then smiled. Hotch stripped the pants off, jerking them free of Reid's ankles and tossed them aside. Then, the pair just silently took in the sight of the other's body, Reid laying sprawled out on the navy blue sheets, and Hotch kneeling in the middle of the bed, illuminated by the fire. Reid was captivated at the sight of Hotch's body… For some reason, he didn't expect such a toned body under that suit his boss always wore… Reid almost cracked a smile at the thought of a soft, flabby business man Hotch…

"Something funny?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow. Reid blinked, and this time he couldn't stop the smile.

"Just… pleasantly surprised." Reid admitted. Hotch blinked, then smiled and nodded slightly.

"Better than the alternative, I guess."

"Hotch, I didn't mean—"

"Aaron." Hotch cut him off. Slowly, he stretched out to lie beside Reid, and Reid turned onto his side to face Hotch. Hotch gently took Reid's chin in his fingers, gently tracing the boy's lower lip with his thumb. "When we're alone…" He whispered. Reid nodded silently, then closed his eyes as Hotch continued to gently prod at Reid's lips with his thumb, before pressing it past them and into his mouth. Reid moaned, closing his lips around the digit and suckling it slightly. Hotch closed his eyes briefly, then took his hand away from Reid's face and curled his arms around the boy, pulling him close and kissing him again, gently thrusting his tongue in and out of the younger agent's mouth.

Reid moaned, shivering in delight and pressing his body up against his superior's body, trembling. Their legs entwined, Hotch's hand sliding down Reid's back, passing over his buttock and moving down to grip his thigh, pulling his leg up. Reid obligingly hooked it around Hotch's hips, purring at the hand rubbing up and down his thigh. Hotch continued sliding his tongue in and out of Reid's mouth, erotically mimicking the intercourse they were building up to. Reid rocked his hips against Hotchner's, moaning at every sensation. Hotch drew away.

"Are you sure…?" He gasped, and Reid looked at him eyes clouded in need.

"Aaron… please…" Reid begged. "I need you…" Hotchner stared at Reid, hearing the desperate plea in his tone. He mulled the boy over in his mind… Reid had never really had many friends. He had never had a loving father… or a stable nurturing mother… He had never had anyone. He would never understand the loneliness that had dominated this young man's life for over twenty five years, but in that moment he could feel the desperation in Reid… he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to have someone he could hold on to. He wanted someone he loved to love him in return. And Hotch was ready to give him that.

"Spencer…" He whispered into Reid's ear. "I will never leave you alone…" He assured him. "I love you… I will always be here for you… I will always protect you. I swear it…" Reid stared off into space, eyes sparkling with the forming tears.

"… Aaron…" He whimpered, and Hotch drew back and looked at him. He smiled and gently wiped his thumb across Reid's eyes, brushing away the tears.

"… Are you ready?"

"… Yes." Reid said, and watched Hotchner's face as the man turned and wrapped his fingers around the bottle of lotion. He turned and looked at Reid, gently smoothing the boy's hair back and brushing his knuckles over his cheek. He squeezed the bottle and squirted some lotion into his hands. He began to rub it over Reid's chest, firmly massaging every inch of his torso. Reid moaned softly every now and then, relaxed. Hotch smiled, then leaned over, kissing him. Reid whimpered loudly into Hotchner's mouth as the man twisted and rolled the boy's nipples in his fingers. Then he dragged his hands down and massaged his hips. Reid shivered, rolling his head to the side and fisting his hands in the corners of the pillow. He groaned, lifting his hips slightly.

Hotch moved over Reid and kissed him gently, laying a hand on his knee, then sliding it up his leg. Reid sighed in pleasure at the hand stroking the sensitive skin of the inner thigh as Hotch gently coaxed him into spreading his legs. Hotch squeezed some of the lotion into his hand again, smearing it over his fingers.

"Relax… You have to let me in…" He murmured softly.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content

* * *

The room was silent save for the soft crackling of the fire and the panting coming from the two men laying entangled with one another on the bed.

Hotch came to his senses first, gasping for breath… He felt so drained… Slowly he lifted his head and turned, staring at Reid. The boy's body was trembling and he was taking deep, shaky breathes. Hotchner reached out, his fingers smoothing sweat-soaked hair out of the boy's face. He leaned forwards, gently pressing a kiss to Reid's forehead. Reid sighed softly, eyelids fluttering. Hotch smiled at the glazed, unfocused look in Reid's eyes. The boy was utterly exhausted… Hotch had to admit, he was damn spent too. But he forced himself to move. The boy gave a quavery moan, turning his head slightly.

Hotchner forced himself up, gasping at the effort that it took, but he couldn't just pass out lying on top of Reid… He turned, stumbling into the bathroom with the lantern and turning on the hot water… He was relieved… even though the electricity was out and the heater was therefore not working, there was enough hot water stored up to fill the tub. Hotch returned the bedroom, curling his arms under Reid's shoulders and knees, hefting him into his arms. He smiled slightly, grateful that Reid's build was so slight. He carried the boy into the bathroom and gently set him into the tub.

He returned to the bedroom, changing the sheets quickly, then returning to Reid. He knelt by the tub and gently bathed every inch of him, watching Reid's tired eyes staring off into space. He winced slightly when he found the blood… He'd hoped that he hadn't hurt him… He pulled out a towel and lifted Reid out of the tub, wrapping it around him and carrying him back into the bedroom. He patted him dry, then tossed the towel aside. Reid whined a bit, but he quieted down when Hotch pulled the blankets over him. He smiled, amused, then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, running out of hot water halfway through… THAT had sucked… He dried off, and returned to the bedroom. And to Reid.

He slid in behind the young man, who was curled up on his side. He curled an arm around Reid, pulling him into his chest and curving his body to fit up against Reid's. Reid gave a little moaning sigh, snuggling back into the elder, moving to lace fingers with Hotch. The man smiled, using his free hand to turn Reid's face. No words were said. None were needed. They shared a tender kiss, then closed their eyes and gave into the post coital exhaustion.

* * *

Sunday morning, Hotchner was slow to wake. The first thing he was aware of was the feeling of fulfillment. He had not felt that in a long time… Not since long before Haley left. The next thing he realized was that he was not alone in bed. He knew it wasn't Haley. But for some reason, there was no panicked attempts to remember. Whoever it was, Hotch felt that this person belonged there. And then, he remembered. He moaned slightly, shivering as he thought of the passionate lovemaking that had taken place hours before… There were two things running through his head. The first was relaxed… it was a heart swollen with emotion, so much joy in the knowledge that he had finally made a move on the youth, and that the boy had readily accepted all that Hotch had to give.

The second thought was, 'What the hell have I done?'

Then, he noticed the soft, even breaths feathering across the skin of his chest… the pressure over his heart. Slowly, Aaron Hotchner opened his eyes. The dying fire bathed the room in a soft glow. He turned and looked down. His heart swelled and purred, like a great lion within him. His emotions ran wild. Overwhelming love and affection for the young man, as well as an increased feeling of protectiveness. He tightened his hold on Reid.

The boy in his arms sighed and tightened his own hold… Reid had his head resting on Hotchner's chest, right over his heart, his arm draped over the elder man's waist. This arm tightened its hold on Hotch. The man watched as Reid's eyes fluttered, lashes tickling his chest. That lion in Hotchner's chest growled again as he stared at those golden brown eyes… He felt the urge to roll them both over and pin the boy to the mattress, then shout it out to the world… 'Mine.' But that snarling lion quieted to a purr when Reid looked up at him. Hotch stared into those eyes, and slowly smiled.

"… Good morning." He whispered, and Reid's lips turned up into a shy smile.

"… Morning…" He murmured back, slowly shifting his body to lie flush up against Hotch, his head now beside his on the pillow. Hotchner turned, staring Reid in the eyes in slight amazement.

"… You don't regret it?" He asked suddenly, and Reid's eyes widened slightly. His body tensed and fear washed over his face.

"… What? Why? Do… do you?" He asked, and Hotchner inwardly groaned as he felt Reid's little heart pounding now… He had scared him. Dammit. He sighed and sat up, slipping out of the bed. Reid watched him go with wide eyes. The man moved over to the fireplace and stacked more logs in, getting the fire going again… he could already feel the chill returning. But the fire began to fight it away immediately. Hotch sat there, staring into the fire for a long time. What should he do? His mind told him one thing, his heart another.

He longed to wake every morning from now on with that young man in his arms… but at the same time, he was screaming at himself… What the hell had he DONE? Reid was almost ten years his junior. He was Reid's BOSS for God's sake. And he had gone and SLEPT with him! He gasped slightly as he felt his loins stirring as he remembered last night.

Reid had responded so fully… There was so much untapped passion in that young man, Hotch had been pleasantly surprised at that. But now, he was afraid of two things. First, if someone at work found out, it would end BOTH of their careers… Hotch frowned. Hell, he would survive. But poor Reid had never had anything else. The boy would be lost, not knowing what to do with himself.

Second, he was afraid that the attention starved young man had responded to him simply because he had no one… and desperately wanted to matter to SOME one. But at the same time, Hotch knew that this wasn't the case… He was a profiler for God's sake. Reid had been attracted to Hotchner for a long time. When the by first came to the BAU, he looked up at the man with awe … almost idolized his team leader. But slowly, that awe turned to respect. The boy looked up to him as almost a father figure. Not like he had Gideon but…

After Gideon left on medical leave after Boston, Hotch noticed changes in Reid. The lonely boy began to look at Hotch with something else in those warm brown eyes. It took a while before Hotch realized what it was… the longing to be held… The desperate need to feel love from the man… as more than a friend or mentor… Hotch had ignored it for a long time, just telling himself that the boy would get over it when he found someone. It was just a little crush. It happened. He didn't blame Reid for it.

But it didn't go away. When Gideon left for good, it only got worse. The boy felt abandoned. As he had every RIGHT to… and he watched his supervisor with growing need and longing. And Hotch ignored it. He ignored it to the point that he didn't even notice when he began to look at Reid the same way… it was shock when he realized how badly he desired the boy… He remembered when he first realized it… it was the interview with Chester Hardwick he and Reid had done together. The man had announced that he planned to kill the two agents locked in that room with him. When Hotch saw Reid stand, that look of fear washing over his face, he felt himself filled with regret… regret that he had never held the boy… never whispered sweet nothings into his ears… never kissed him ever so softly… And that was when that lion in his chest had awoken, roaring a challenge to the man in the yellow jumpsuit. And Hotch, against all his profiler instincts, had gone with the desires of that lion. He had challenged the deranged man. He was prepared to fight to protect the younger profiler... he would NOT let this maniac hurt the boy.

But instead of Hotch saving Reid, Reid had saved Hotch. The man was both baffled and surprised. When he watched Reid bravely speak up and begin to ramble on, his heart swelled in pride. He suddenly longed to cross the room, damn the killer they were with, and throw Reid up against the will, silencing any sound he might make with his own lips. He found himself aching at the idea of taking the boy right there against the wall. Of course, he had kept his head. For eleven minutes, he watched Reid. The boy prattled on and on, until the prison guards arrived. Thanks to Reid, both Agents had left the prison unscathed. Reid was shaken. So was Hotch, just for different reasons. He couldn't believe what had gone on in his mind. And so he hid it. He congratulated Reid on a job well done, thanking him for saving them both. Then, trying to hide his feelings, he turned the conversation towards Haley…

And he had been trying to ignore it ever since. But he couldn't ignore his feelings for Reid any more than he could have denied them.

"Hotch?" The soft voice called, and Hotch was jerked out of his thoughts. He winced… he had upset the boy. He could hear the shaking in his voice. He mentally kicked himself. Reid thought that the elder man had just rejected him. Hotch stood and turned immediately, knowing that in this very moment, Reid's heart was breaking. Hotch moved back to the bed and slid under the covers beside Reid, staring into those wide eyes. The boy was fighting back tears.

Hotch moved closer until their bodies were pressed against each other, and he gently laid his palm on Reid's cheek, gently tracing the trembling lips with his thumb. Slowly, he smiled. Reid blinked, and a spark of hope appeared in his eyes.

"I don't regret it… unless you do." Hotchner murmured, and Reid blinked. He slowly processed the man's words, then shook his head.

"… I don't." Reid whispered. Hotch smiled, and once again watched the boy's eyes light up at the sight.

"I love you, Spencer." Hotch said, and Reid's face broke out into a smile that warmed Hotchner's heart. "But… you have to understand why I'm hesitant about this."

"… if anyone found out, it would end our careers." Reid responded, immediately. Hotch nodded.

"Yes. So now I am asking you again. Do you regret it? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." Reid said without hesitation. "Hotch… Aaron… I… You can find other jobs… but you can't just walk out and find… find someone you…" He trailed off. Hotch sighed and curled his arms around Reid, holding him close.

"You can't just walk out and find someone to love, who will love you in return." He finished, and Reid nodded. "It's so hard for Agents to have relationships." Hotchner continued. "Our… loved ones can't understand it… can't handle it…"

"We need someone who can…" Reid murmured into Hotch's neck, and the man smiled. "Who better than… another Agent?"

"Yes… who better…?" He mused, looking down at the chestnut hair. He sighed, briefly tightening his hold on Reid's body. "Reid?"

"Hm?"

"… Are you sure you want to take this risk?"

"It's a risk worth taking." Reid said. "Even if we get caught… and we lose our jobs… we'll still have each other. Right?" He looked up at Hotchner with pleading eyes. Hotch smiled down at the boy, stroking his cheek and running fingers through his hair. He nodded, and Reid smiled back. Hotch curled his hand around the back of Reid's head and pulled the boy up to his face, kissing him firmly. Reid sighed, moving closer and parting his lips longingly. Hotch didn't need any more encouragement. He slid his tongue into Reid's mouth, groaning softly at the tiny mewl the boy gave. He slid a hand down Reid's side, then moved it into the small of his back. Slowly, Reid moved his leg over Hotchner's body until he was straddling the man's hips.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content

* * *

Reid felt Hotch's hand on his chest, and he moved his own hand up to cover it. The fingers entwined.

"… I love you…" Reid sighed, smiling at the gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

"This is more than just a… fling." Hotchner murmured after a moment. "Isn't it?" Reid nodded, silently. "Spencer… I love you."

"… Are we… official, then? Unofficially, I mean?"

"… Did you just ask if we were unofficially official?" Hotchner asked, lifting his head and smiling. Reid flushed.

"You know what I mean." He grumbled, and Hotchner chuckled. "… I'm yours, Aaron. If you'll have me." Hotch smiled, gently kissing Reid's neck again.

"I will." He whispered, smirking. "Over and over and over…" Reid shivered.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes. I know. And yes. If that's what you want, then we are official. But no one can ever know." Hotch said.

"… Hence the 'unofficial' part." Reid said.

"I know what you meant."

"Good."

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Aaron."

And the pair spent all of Sunday and Sunday night engaged in the same activities… they would make love, then hold each other close and talk, before falling asleep. Hotch left the room only twice. Once to get food for the two of them, and the other to use the bathroom.

He was woken Monday morning by his cell phone. Blinking, Hotch reached out over Reid and snatched the thing, flipping it open.

"Hotchner."

"Morning, Batman." Garcia chirped. Hotchner blinked, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm on my way to pick up you and Robin for work. Morgan swung by Reid's place and grabbed him a change of clothes. Since, you know… you two have been snowed in all weekend."

"Oh." Hotch said, nodding. "I see. Thank you, Garcia. ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes. You and the Boy Wonder better be ready! So quick! To the Bat Poles!" And she hung up. Hotch blinked at the phone, then smiled and shook his head. Turning, he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Spencer…" He called, softly. "Wake up, baby…" He gently kissed his cheek. Reid wrinkled his nose, mumbling slightly. "Reid." The boy rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He blinked up at Hotch. "Garcia will be here in fifteen minutes. We need to get up."

"Oh… Monday." Reid mumbled. "Right." And he slowly sat up, wincing. Hotch blinked at Reid, watching when the boy hissed slightly and placed a hand on his lower back.

"… Sore?" Hotch asked, amused.

"… Ahhh… yes…" Reid groaned, slowly standing. Hotchner smiled, eyes roaming over the kid's nude body.

"I feel you… I think I pulled a muscle in my thigh." Hotch admitted, standing and wincing.

"… Damn. Not good." Reid grumbled, heading to the bathroom. Hotch frowned. The boy was walking with an obvious limp.

"You slipped on a patch of ice." Hotch said. Reid stopped and looked at him. "Your limp. You slipped on ice."

"… That is so cliché, Hotch." Reid snorted. Hotch winced, rubbing his own sore muscles.

"… And when you fell, you grabbed me and took me with you."

Reid stared at Hotch, then burst out laughing. "That is so completely stupid, it might actually work!"

Fifteen minutes later, the pair were running down the front walk towards Garcia's car. She was grinning.

"Awwww… look at the Dynamic Duo. You look so cute!" She announced, taking in their disheveled appearances and their clothes; Hotch's college sweatshirts and jeans. Jeans on Reid that were baggy, but too short. Obviously, they were Hotchner's.

"Garcia. Enough with the Batman reference." Hotch snorted, climbing into the car.

"I just want a shower…" Reid grumbled from the back seat, and Garcia pulled away from the curb.

They were the last arrivals of the team to get to Quantico. Morgan raised an eyebrow as Garcia walked in, grinning. Hotch and Reid limped in behind her. Emily and JJ stared, and Rossi blinked.

"what the hell happened to the two of you?"

"… Reid grabbed me when he slipped on ice." Hotchner growled, sounding very put out. "Pulled me down on top of him." Reid flushed appropriately, and stared at his feet. Morgan grinned.

"You serious?" He asked, then laughed. "Wow. Nice one, pretty boy."

"Shut up, Morgan. Where are my clothes?" Reid demanded.

"… Depends. What clothes are you WEARING?"

"… Hotch's." Reid said, and the team laughed.

"Enough." Hotch said, turning and heading for the locker room, grateful to finally have a shower. He was sure that he and Reid were pretty ripe. He just hoped no one picked up on the musky smell of sex around them. He closed the door on Reid arguing with Morgan. He stripped, started the shower and stepped in as soon as the water was hot. Halfway through his shower, the door of the locker room opened.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah."

"… I think they bought it."

"Good." Hotch replied.

"… Let me know when you're done." Reid called, taking off his… HOTCH'S clothes, and grabbing a towel, setting it out. "We have a case. We're meeting in the round table room in thirty."

"Okay." Hotch said. "… Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me a towel?"

"Sure." Reid said, and walked over, holding the thing out. Hotch's hand reached out, but it bypassed the towel and seized Reid's wrist. Reid gasped as the man jerked him into the shower, pressed him against the wall and kissed him.

"… I love you, Spencer." Hotch breathed. "… Hurry up." And he stepped out. Reid stayed plastered against the wall with wide eyes until his boss left the locker rooms. Then, slowly, he smiled. He bathed, dressed, and hurried out. He made himself some coffee, then went to the meeting room. Hotch was sitting there, going over files. Reid took his seat next to Morgan and tried to focus on his own file. JJ came in a few minutes later and turned on the screen. Reid felt eyes on him and looked up. Across the table, he and Hotch met each other's glance. Hotch gave him and shadow of a smile, and a wink, then turned his attention to JJ.

The meeting lasted half an hour. Then they all hurried to gather their things and get to the air strip. Reid and Hotch followed the others to the elevator.

"You know…" Reid said, softly. "Morgan said there's still power at my apartment… when we get back, if your place doesn't have power, you can stay with me." Hotch blinked and looked at Reid for a moment, then smiled at him.

"… I look forward to it." He said. Reid smiled back.

"Hey! You two coming?" Emily called. Hotch and Reid hurried into the elevator. They got to the air strip and everyone settled in, preparing for take off. Reid and Hotch sat at the table, side by side. Morgan was across from them, looking over the files. Hotch and Reid opened their own folders. As the plane took off, Reid felt a hand gently rest on his thigh, hidden by the table. Smiling slightly to himself, he laid his own hand on Hotchner's in silent acknowledgement. Hotch squeezed his fingers, then turned to JJ as she began to give more details on the case. Reid just smiled to himself, feeling something he never had felt before.

He felt completely at ease. Warm… loved… safe and protected. He liked this feeling. And he hoped it would never go away. Hotch had said that he would protect him from now on. Reid glanced at his boss… his lover. He would protect him, too. As long as he had Aaron, he was whole. And he would die before he let that be taken away.

* * *

E N D

* * *

My apologies for all of the removed scenes. the site admin is cracking down on explicit content. If you wish to read the story in its entirety, you will be able to find it soon on adult fan fiction . net. Remove the spaces from that... site admin also doesn't allow links on this site... For the full story on this current crack down, please visit my profile.

Please review!


End file.
